


Vignettes

by Foehn_Gale, Loyce (Foehn_Gale)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foehn_Gale/pseuds/Foehn_Gale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foehn_Gale/pseuds/Loyce
Summary: A collection of flash fiction written for LoveReflection's March Madness challenge (2021).Prompt #17: Someone is watching you smile.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 34
Kudos: 21
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	1. Her Smile

"Look at her. Her smile lights up the room."

"It's like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day."

He smirked as the two dignitaries passed by his post, trading cliched quips about the woman his eyes focused on from across the room. Little did they know that smile was one reserved for these political functions. That smile, they associated with sunshine in warmth, had a few meanings: 'Save me,' 'You are incompetent,' or 'I will bury you.' A slight change to the tilt of the corner of her mouth changed the meaning behind the smile.

She had not moved far from the staircase she had descended nearly an hour before. Everyone in attendance had flocked to her side the minute both of her feet hit the ballroom floor. She stood, surrounded by ambassadors, members of the Mars Federation, and ESUN delegates. Between conversations, she readjusted wayward strands of hair and occasionally stopped someone for a glass of champagne. She had not wanted all of this pomp and circumstance, and he wished they had granted her request. 

Over the last twenty-five years, he had a front-row seat into the meanings behind her facial expressions, especially those Peacecraft smiles. She could silence a room with one cut of her eyes and pursed smile, which she had mastered by mocking his usual stoic expression. She could hide the sadness behind her smile too. Her smile never fully reached her eyes when she had interactions with children. While she enjoyed talking, playing, and being around children, he could see the regret and longing in the soft smile.

Her genuine smiles were rarer than any precious metal mined on Mars or Venus and reserved for private moments. The silly smiles she would make while playing games on her devices when she thought no one was looking. The contented smiles that followed the first sip of fine wine or the first bite of a good meal. Then there was the one she would purposely try and hide while reading one of her guilt pleasure romance novels.

No, her smile shone like the sun the most when she turned her face up to the sky while walking along the shore, with the tide washing over her bare feet as she dug them into the sand. 

But his favorite of her smiles was the one she sent him as the last guest vying for her attention strolled away; a quick and playful smile reserved only for him. 

"Are you done?" he questioned in a strained voice.

"Yes, finally." She slid her feet out of her heeled shoes and bent over to pick them up. "As of midnight, I am a regular citizen."

When she stood back up, her gaze caught his. There was that smile again.

"What are you thinking?"

Lacing her fingers into his, she pulled him into the dark hallway that led back to her office. And acting decades younger, they hurried back to the place where seven minutes of heaven forever changed their relationship.


	2. Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #23: Fireflies

"What do you think of when you see the stars?”

She watched his reflection in the window as he turned away from the table, his eyes capturing hers. He did not say anything, not that she had expected an answer to such a trivial question from him. 

Relena raised a hand to the shuttle window and traced the silhouette of Earth with her index finger. “Fireflies.”

She caught the inquisitive arch of one of his eyebrows. The randomness of her question followed by an unusual response had piqued his interest.

"I once heard a story about a place on Earth where fireflies gathered at the beginning of the summer. At dusk, they would start this,” she motioned with her hands, “synchronous dance. The fireflies would light, others nearby would respond, and eventually, it looked like a rolling wave of light along the forest floor. Almost as if the forest had a heartbeat."

"It was a sophisticated form of communication amongst the species. Females would view the display and respond with their specific flash pattern. Eventually, a male would match her pattern, and they would become a mated pair."

She paused and watched as the last glimpse of Earth moved out of the window frame and left her with just stars and darkness. "I bet it was magical to see."

"You sure know a lot about this particular bug."

Relena turned away from the window and clasped her hands behind her back. Straightening her shoulders, she cleared her throat. “Well, in my position, I should be well educated on a variety of topics.”

Heero leaned a hip against the table, crossed his arms, and shot her a doubtful look, “You are hardly an entomologist. Try again.”

“Fine,” she stuck her tongue out at him for calling her out, “When I was younger, I thought they were fairies. She started across the room and continued, “The library was full of stories of fairies; one even had a princess who was shrunk and fell in love with the brave fairy prince. So one night, I snuck outside and captured two in a jar. I figured if they were in the jar together long enough, they would eventually fall in love.” 

Her eyes narrowed, “Do not shake your head at me… I was eight.” 

“What happened to the bugs?”

She sheepishly looked away, “They died. I forgot to put air holes in the lid.”  
His chuckle filled the small room and made her smile. He gestured to the table, “Are you finally ready to go over the security for the L2 Summitt?”

“I guess.”

“Do not expect me to light up.”

She smiled as she turned her attention to the table, “You already do, my love.”


	3. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #2: Snowed In

The temperatures outside continued to plummet as the piles of snow continued to grow. Even as the winter storm raged outside, the fireplace roared, keeping the small room warm. The candles scattered amongst the room had burned down, helping the fire cast their silhouettes on the walls. 

“Heero…,” her husky voice called his name. Her eyes were closed when she moaned, twisting underneath the blanket, “...Heero.”

He reached out a hand and ran it along the curve of her face, “Relena.”

“I want… I want…,” Relena paused. She opened her eyes and caught his intense gaze. She licked her lips, “more chicken-noodle soup.”

And then she sneezed. 

From his perch on the coffee table beside the couch, he placed his hand back on her forehead and frowned. He did not need a thermometer to know she had a fever. Her flushed cheeks and slurry demeanor were all the evidence he needed. “I warned you.”

Relena reached out and grabbed a tissue and glared back at him, “Making those snow angels was completely worth it.”

“So you say, as you lay here, feverish and acting like …”

“Choose your next words wisely, Mr. Yuy.”

“... You feel completely under the weather.”

She sunk into the couch, pulling the blanket around her, so only her face was exposed. “Wise move, Yuy.” 

She looked ridiculous, but he was not going to say a word. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. Whenever Relena was sick, which wasn’t often, she reverted to acting like a petulant child. He turned his gaze back to the couch, placing his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. She had closed her eyes and seemed to have settled into a comfortable position. The only sound in the room came from the fire’s crackling. He held his position and watched the gentle rise and fall of her shoulders ensure her breathing was even. Shaking his head, he quietly rose to move to a more comfortable post.

“Heero?” Her soft voice stopped him.

“Yes, Relena?”

“I want my soup.”


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #9: Hurt/Comfort

“I asked for a divorce.”

Relena’s eyes widened at the announcement. She stared at the holograph picture, taking in the bags under Hilde’s pale eyes. 

The silence lingered between them as she struggled to find the words. After a moment, the only thing she could say was, “Why? Don’t you still love him?”

Hilde flashed her a sad smile. “Duo’s first love is Space. It always has been. Space draws him back like a mythical siren every time it seems like he’s going to stay put in one place. I’ve been fighting a losing battle against her for years.” 

“Hilde…”

Hilde shook her head. “It’s not just a matter of love, Relena. Marriage, any relationship really, is about partnership and respect. There is none of that when he takes off whenever the wind changes directions.” 

“I don’t believe Duo would…”

She trailed off as Hilde motioned for her to stop. “He hasn’t signed the papers but vanished back into the abyss of space.”

A small child appeared next to Hilde and tugged on her sleeve, “We are hungry, Ms. Hilde.”

Hilde closed her eyes and sighed, “I have to go, for now, Relena. It’s dinner time, and as you can see, the natives are restless.” She picked up the little girl and balanced her on her hip. “We will talk again soon.”

The comlink went dead.

Relena sat there, unmoving, trying to understand what she just learned. Her hands balled into fists, her short fingernails digging into her palms, but she did not feel the pain.

The bruises and scars had piled up after the years of war, conflict, and strife. And all the while, they tried their best to hide from the world. 

How many times could someone be hurt and still find the courage and strength to continue?

Ten? A hundred? A thousand.

Relena turned in the desk chair and stared out the window of the Presidential office. Her eyes scanned the horizon, looking for a flash of light or a tell-tale contrail, signally the impending heartache. Unconsciously, her left hand came to rest just above her heart, as if it would offer an extra layer of protection from being hurt.


	5. Fortune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 19: Fortune Cookie

Boxes of food littered the table, scattered amongst legal pads, discarded pencils, and leather-bound dossiers reflected the previous three hours of chaos. Thankfully, someone with common-sense noticed the time and had food delivered to the boardroom. 

Order and reason returned to the participants after a round of intense negotiations. Over the years, they all knew to welcome these breaks between conflicts. Relena told him these were the moments she cherished, the ability to be around the important people in her life and, for a moment, pretend she was just a regular citizen.

The conversation between Relena and Hilde jumped topics; talking of exchanging favorite novels, to the advancements in nano-technology, to rebuilding and funding orphanages for children of wars. Occasionally, Maxwell would interject a random comment or joke, causing his wife to put her face in her hands. 

Not a man of many words, once he had quickly finished his meal, he moved back to his post, near the door in the windowless room to neutralize any threat. 

“Are you ready to get started again, Princess?”

His eyes narrowed and darted to the former Deathscythe pilot. That nickname still grated on his nerves, and his jaw clenched.

Relena quickly glanced in his direction before saying, “Mission Accepted.”

Maxwell threw back his head and laughed. “That was the best Heero Yuy impression I have seen in a while.”

His wife reached over to smack him in the back of the head, “He’s right behind you, and my money would be on him.”

Heero smirked. He knew there was a reason he liked Schbeiker.

While the President and First Lady playfully bickered in the background, Relena pushed back from the table and started toward him. 

She extended her hand and offered him a small plastic package, “Here.” 

Instead of taking it, he offered a quizzical look in return.

Relena laughed, her eyes bright. “It’s just a fortune cookie. Open it up and see what wisdom has been randomly bestowed upon you.” Her fingers brushed his palm as she gently placed the confection in his hand. She gently shook her head and turned her attention back to Maxwell.

“With what I have laid out in the overview of the New Peace Principle…”

Her voice drifted off into the background as he ripped open the packaging and cracked open the cookie. Ignoring the rather tasteless treat, he unfolded the tiny fortune. 

_The greatest risk is not taking one._

His gaze shifted to the woman currently arguing with the Third President of Mars Federation, and the corner of his mouth lifted slightly.

Some risks were worth taking.


	6. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 4: That’s My Least Vulnerable Spot

With a disgusted sigh, she tossed the TeleConn onto the chaise lounge in her office as she kicked off her heels. Each shoe flew in a different direction as she strode across the carpet and headed to the bathroom. She heard the slight click of the door but paid no attention to the figure that slipped into the room. 

She turned on the water in the sink, cupped the cold water, and splashed it across her face. The water did nothing to help the heat that radiated from her flushed cheeks, not from embarrassment but anger. Her hands gripped the sides of the sink as she lifted her gaze to the mirror.

Water still trailed off her face, stray hairs stuck to her forehead. Eyes narrowed, she took a hard look at the woman starring back at her.

Each of the hard lines that appeared at the corner of her eyes and gray hair shone amongst her blonde hair temples had a story. 

Throughout her life, many questioned her ability, resolve, and ideals. Her career filled with the sound of millions of voices that were silent if she was right, thunderous if she was wrong, and torn between yelling at her to continue the fight, and urging her to stop. Each step, breath, glance, whisper scrutinized. The media had a way of taking the knife someone had slid into her back and twisted it, ever so slightly, trying to elicit an emotional outburst. It was a test to see if they had finally found a crack in her armor. 

But today, they went too far.

“Relena.”

Her lover’s voice pulled her out of her reflection and slowly turned to face him. 

Despite their best efforts, they did not expose a vulnerable spot. 

No, they just unleashed her greatest strength.


	7. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU plot idea spawned by the Prompt: The Princess and Her Protector

_“And now to Lindsey Kei for some late-breaking news. Lindsey?”_

_“Thanks, Peter. Things around Davencourt Manor have come to a complete halt this evening, and not a single person can be seen walking the spacious grounds. Tension is in the air as an inside source reported that the Prince received another threat against his life…”_

The television screen went dark, and the echoing sound of silence dominated the room for a few moments.

“I want the ‘inside source’ found, immediately.”

“Yes, your highness.”

His cold eyes left the face of the head of security and focused on the piece of paper before him. Clear and precise words came to life and slapped him in the face. The underlying tone spoke more volume than the actual words themselves. The malice behind the letter choked the room.

Even before his father’s assassination, his life had been one trial after another. None of his military training had prepared him to rule. Each day presented a different battle, some of which he knew how to fight, and others that made him feel like he was groping around in the dark, trying to find the ‘correct’ answer.

So far, he had managed to keep the peace, but now, someone had appeared and threatened his semi-tranquil life.

Feeling his companion’s violet-colored eyes bearing down on him, he broke away from his thoughts. “Was there anything else, Mr. Maxwell?”

“Yeah, for starters, cut out the damn formality bit, Heero. We’ve known each other for years. And if I have to call you ‘Your Highness’ without busting out laughing again...” Duo slumped in the chair and ignored the menacing glare Heero sent his way. “If you squeeze that cup any harder, you’re going to need stitches.”

Heero glanced down at his white-knuckled grip on this coffee cup and let go as if the hot liquid inside the porcelain had burned him. “Are you done?”

“The special agent will be here shortly.” Propping his legs up on the coffee table, Duo continued, “I don’t understand why the Galactic Alliance needs to interfere with my investigation.”

“Maybe they feel that my ‘normal’ security isn’t performing up to standards.”

“You know what, Heero, you can be a real pain from time to time.” He sighed. “I’m busting my ass trying to find this guy, and yet you still can make me feel like I’m sitting around doing nothing.” More to himself, he said, “No one would believe I’m your best friend.”

“When did I ever say you were?”

Their ‘argument’ was interrupted by a stout knock.

“Enter.”

Nothing could have prepared him for what- or who- was on the other side of the door.

The woman who entered the room walked with a purpose. Long blond hair was pulled back from her flawless face and ran down her back. The dark blue business suit encased each curve of her body, diverting attention away from her toned legs.

But her most shocking feature was the pair of aquamarine eyes that flashed from beneath her bangs. They mirrored a look he knew all too well: Determination.

“Mr. Yuy?”

“You will address me as ‘Your Highness.”

He watched the puzzlement settle on her face. “I beg your pardon.”

“Look, Ms…”

“Darlian.” She supplied.

“Ms. Darlian, I’m not sure who let you into the mansion, but I can assure you that they made a mistake.”

“I hardly think so, Your Highness.” She shot back.

“I am in no mood to deal with the media today…”

Duo rose from his chair, his face pale and his expression grim. “Heero…”

But Heero continued, “I have an important meeting in a few minutes, and I’m not about to discuss the said contents of this meeting with you. Now, if you’ll be so kind to leave this office, I’ll have one of the servants escort you out.”

“Heero.”

Annoyed with the constant interruptions, he turned the total weight of her glare on Duo. “What is it, Maxwell?”

In all his life, he’d never witnessed the loud-mouthed American at a loss for words- until now. He was forced to wait, along with the young woman, for Duo to find his voice.

“Hee… Your Highness, I’d like to introduce you to Special Agent Darlian. Ms. Darlian, his royal highness, Heero Yuy.”

“Special Agent Darlian?”

“Relena Darlian.” A slight grin pulled at the corners of her mouth. “Thank you, Mr. Maxwell, for the rather… unorthodox introduction.”

Heero glared at Duo. “Did you know the special agent was a woman?”

“It slipped my mind.”

“It ‘slipped your mind’ to inform me of such an important fact?” He swung his eyes back around to the woman standing in the middle of his study. He gave her a once over again. “She can’t possibly be a government agent.”

“The file we received on Agent Darlian was fairly extensive, and all of her credentials checked out…”

“But she doesn’t look old enough to drive.” The internal thought escaped his lips before he had a chance to stop it.

“I can assure you that I can operate a variety of civilian and military motor vehicles.” Relena uncrossed her arms from over her chest and gave him a pointed glare.

There was no way that this woman was an elite soldier. She was too small, too delicate, and too beautiful… “Is this your idea of a joke?” He asked, turning to Duo.

“No, it isn’t!” Duo held up his hands in defense. “I swear on my life…”

“You may want to reconsider that comment.” For the third time, he let his eyes roam over her. Heero waited for her to shrink in fear under his intimidating gaze, but she didn’t flinch. “Let me guess; you got your degree by mail?”

“I did receive my degree in the mail since I was training overseas at the time.” She did not blink an eye when she gave him the response, but her arched eyebrow offered up a silent challenge.

Heero walked around the desk and stopped a few feet in front of her. “A desk jockey, then. Have you ever been out in the field before? Have your hands ever held a gun? Have they ever killed?”

He reached out to take her hands into his, but instead, he found himself wincing slightly. She moved fast enough and now stood behind him, with his arm and wrist tucked against his spine at an odd angle.

“I’ve been out in the field a time or two.” Relena loosened her grip on him and straightened. “I’m pretty sure I can take care of myself in this situation, Your Highness.”

Every time she called him by his title, it grated on him.

“Mr. Yuy. You may call me Mr. Yuy.” He turned and faced her, ignoring Duo’s dumbfounded look.

She bowed slightly. “Thank you, Mr. Yuy.” A natural smile returned to her face and lit her eyes. “Now, Mr. Maxwell, if you’ll be so kind as to show me around the grounds, I want to make a few notes before I head back to my office.”

Duo smiled and adjusted his tie. “It will be my pleasure.”

Heero watched as his best friend put his hand on Ms. Darlian’s back and lead her out of the room.

“We’ve got cameras set up in every corridor of the mansion. The alarm system…”

Duo’s voice faded as they moved away, and Heero stood in the middle of his study, rubbing his wrist. Not because of any pain she’d managed to inflict, but the tingling sensation along his skin.

He marched out of his office with a deep sigh and headed in the opposite direction from Ms. Darlian.

Another threat had entered his home, but this time it was to his sanity.


End file.
